Fuera
by luxy1985
Summary: One-shot... Ella se ha ido y todo es por mi culpa.


**¡Hola!... (que feliz yo, ¿verdad?) bueno se supone que debería estar actualizando "Como Convencerlo..." peroooo, pues aun no he terminado el capitulo. Pero en esas estoy. Pero mientras tanto les traigo esta historia. ¿que porqué este one-shot y no un nuevo capitulo?, les cuento. Estaba yo escribiendo mientras escuchaba mis canciones para inspirarme cuando escuché una canción que me hizo clic y salió esto. Esta historia esta basada en una de mis canciones favoritas "She's out of my Life" de Michael Jackson. Espero que les guste y que logre transmitirles lo que expresa la canción. Bueno las dejo para irme a seguir escribiendo "Como Convencerlo..." hay me cuentan si se merece unos sus buenos tomatazos la historia o no, jejeje. Un besito de chocolate para todas y un abrazo de boa constrictora, menos a Yeni Reid W, para ti es un abrazo de osito de peluche, que es más suavecito para no apachurrar a los gemelos. Las quiero mucho a todas. ISA XD.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fuera**_

¿Cuánto hace fue? ¿6 meses, 1 año, 5 años, 100 años? No importa hace cuanto fue… ella está fuera de mi vida. Cuando la conocí ella era aún una niña, bueno es más exacto decir que se comportaba como una niña.

La primera vez que la vi fue durante el inicio de un nuevo año en la universidad. Se había perdido en el campus buscando a una amiga. Era una estudiante recién ingresada a la facultad de arte y su sueño era ser una gran pintora.

Ella era pequeña, de grandes ojos celestes, cabello rubio peinado, en lo que me pareció, unas ridículas coletas, una gran sonrisa y el rostro más brillante y expresivo que había visto en mi vida.

Sea como sea, terminamos siendo amigos, siempre terminaba cuidando de que no se metiera en problemas, porque aunque era una buena estudiante, también era bastante torpe.

Y un día luego de 1 año de conocernos sucedió…

_._

—_Me gustas Darien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? _

_La pregunta de Serena me tomó desprevenido, eso era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado de alguien con quien discutía casi todo el tiempo con tal de fastidiarla y hacer más divertido mí día._

—_¿Qué dijiste? —Tenía que preguntar para confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar._

—_Me gustas Darien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Repitió con las mejillas rojas y una expresión nerviosa._

_Ella me gustaba era bonita y amable, aunque ni en sueños le diría que yo también había pensado muchas veces hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo pero que al final no me atrevía._

—_Claro, salgamos. —Fue mi sencilla respuesta sin cambiar mi expresión aunque por dentro estaba feliz, y en ese momento vi como sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad y esperanza._

_._

Salir con Serena resultó ser maravilloso, ella se preocupaba porque mi horario de clases y prácticas no me hicieran saltarme las comidas y las horas de sueño ya que la carrera de medicina era dura. Luego de tres meses de salir le pedí que se mudara conmigo.

Era lo mejor me dije, pero ¿lo mejor para quién?... Para ella no lo fue.

.

—_Amor, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá, recuerda que tenemos que salir temprano para llegar a casa sin problemas de tráfico._

—_No iré, tengo que terminar los reportes de los que te hablé._

—_Pero Darien, esos reportes son para dentro de quince días. —Me respondió._

—_Sí, pero quiero entregarlos antes. Tú entiendes verdad conejita._

—_Claro amor, no te preocupes._

_._

Y así empecé, posponiendo cosas, cancelando citas, llegando tarde a las pocas citas que teníamos y llenándome de trabajo para poder convertirme en el doctor número uno, para que ella pudiera tener todo lo que quisiera.

Mi pequeña y bella artista la llamaba cuando no cumplía lo que le prometía y ella sonreía siempre y decía "será la próxima vez".

Me sentía feliz de tener una novia que fuera tan comprensiva, que siempre tuviera una sonrisa y me diera su apoyo incondicional, que se acomodara a mi horario, y vaya si la amaba, los cielos saben que la amaba… que aun la amo.

No me di cuenta de cuando el brillo de sus ojos se fue apagando poco a poco con cada vez que la dejaba de lado por hacer mis cosas, o quizá si lo hice pero preferí ignorarlo, no importaba. Ella era mía y eso nunca cambiaría.

Estaba seguro de que ella sabía que la amaba.

.

—_Darien, —Me preguntó Serena una noche mientras estábamos uno en los brazos del otro luego de hacer el amor. —¿Tú me amas?_

—_¿Por qué preguntas? —Respondí medio dormido, ella ya lo sabía y solo quería escucharlo pero no me animé a decírselo, a diferencia de ella, para mi era difícil expresar lo que sentía._

—_No, por nada en especial. —Susurró mi conejita dándose la vuelta para dormir, no me di cuenta de las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos._

.

Mis amigos se daban cuenta de cómo era mi relación con Serena y aunque al principio no se metieron, finalmente terminaron hablándome.

_._

—_Estás haciendo las cosas mal Darien. —Me dijo Andrew._

—_Claro que no. Todos los informes que he presentado durante la práctica han estado bien, así que este no debe ser diferente. —Respondí mientras seguía escribiendo._

—_Drew no habla de eso Dar. —Dijo Malaquite. —Está refiriéndose a Serena._

—_¿Serena?_

—_Si Serena, tu novia. No sé si la recuerdas… rubia, casi siempre con alguna mancha de pintura y muy sonriente. —Me respondió Nicolas._

—_Bueno ahora ya no es tan sonriente. —Aclaró Neflyte._

—_Se quién es Serena, lo que no sé es de que están hablando. —Dije más a mis apuntes que a mis amigos._

—_Estamos hablando de que siempre la dejas de lado por tus estudios, por las conferencias, por los seminarios en el extranjero. Todo parece ser más importante para ti que ella._

—_No es cierto todo lo que hago lo hago por ella, para poder darle todo lo que quiera._

—_No creo que ella quiera cosas amigo, ella lo que quiere es un poco de tu atención y de tu amor. —Me dijo Mal._

—_Tiene mi amor. —Le respondí empezando a molestarme._

—_Quizá, pero estoy 100% seguro de que ella no lo sabe. —Me dijo Neflyte._

—_Tonterías._

_._

Debí escucharlos, debí hacerles caso, debí darme cuenta de que ellos tenían razón, debí darme cuenta de los cambios que empezaban a aparecer en nuestra relación, debí dedicarle más tiempo a Serena, debí decirle que la amaba no solo asumir que ella lo sabía… debí hacer muchas cosas pero no hice ninguna de ellas.

Cuando teníamos dos años de salir, ella empezó a demostrarme cada vez más que ya se había cansado.

_._

—_Pero Darien, lo prometiste. —Me dijo ella enfadada. —¡Prometiste que irías, es la tercera vez que dices que irás a mi exposición y no lo haces!_

—_Ya te lo dije, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. —Respondí molesto._

—_¿Importantes? Siempre dices que todo es importante para ti. Todo excepto yo. —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas._

—_Serena es solo una exposición de arte. No una charla sobre la cura del cáncer. No es algo tan grande. —Respondí dándome la vuelta para tomar mi abrigo. —Así que deja de hacer berrinche._

_Si hubiera visto su expresión me habría dado cuenta de que para ella ese había sido un gran golpe._

—_Ahora tengo que irme porque ya se me ha hecho tarde. —Dije viéndola para darle un beso rápido en los labios._

_Ella no dijo nada solamente se quedó parada en medio de la sala._

.

Un mes más tarde cuando volví de un seminario muy importante, lo único que quería era llegar a casa pronto y contarle que me habían dado una beca en Estados Unidos, y que quería que ella fuera conmigo.

Además ese futuro cambio me daba la excusa perfecta para hacer algo que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando y que no me había animado a hacer. Pedirle que se casara conmigo.

Así nos iríamos de Tokio siendo marido y mujer y formaríamos una familia y nuestra vida allá.

Pero lo único que me recibió al entrar en el departamento fue el silencio y la oscuridad. Busque a mi hermosa novia y no la encontré, pero si encontré algo sobre la mesa del comedor; era una carta.

_**.**_

_**Esto es todo Darien, me voy. Quédate con todas tus cosas "importantes" tan importantes que nunca me notabas a mí. Asumiste que como yo te amaba tanto tú podrías hacer lo que quisieras, que yo te esperaría pacientemente con una sonrisa sin importarme nada más que tú.**_

_**Creo que en algún lugar encontrare a alguien para quien yo sea lo primero en su mundo y espero que tu también encuentres a alguien a quien si puedas amar. De seguro no te darás cuenta de que me fui, pero por si algún día lo haces te dejo esta nota.**_

_**Cuídate mucho Darien.**_

_**Serena**_

_**.**_

La busque, la busque como loco, pero era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. No podía preguntarle a su familia porque casi no los conocía y era más que obvio que no les caía bien porque Serena siempre iba sola a su casa y las pocas veces que fui me marche por algo relacionado a mis cosas y a mis estudios dejándola sola.

Y tampoco podía preguntarle a sus amigos porque no los conocía, siempre había estado muy ocupado como para ir con ella a alguna fiesta o exposición.

El dolor que sentía me desgarraba poco a poco. Si le hubiera dicho que la amaba como ella me lo decía a mí, si me hubiera interesado en su arte, en sus gustos en lugar de descartarlos como si no me importaran, ella seguiría a mi lado.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ya deje de contar los días que he estado sin ella, Nueva York es un lugar grande y bullicioso, eso me ayuda a no pensar en lo que perdí.

Las calles llenas de gente me arrastran sin que realmente me importe. Llego a la entrada de una galería, casi siempre me detengo en alguna de las muchas que hay aquí con la esperanza de ver alguna de sus obras.

Pero esta vez, no es una pintura o una escultura de ella la que veo.

Es Serena.

Hablando con un grupo de personas que parecen ver una obra, de seguro es una pintura de ella, puedo ver su gran sonrisa brillante que yo hice desaparecer y un brillo de felicidad y orgullo.

En la entrada veo un cartel que anuncia la inauguración de la exposición.

_Más grande que el universo_

_Artista, Serena Tsukino_

Entro en la galería empujando a varias personas casi haciendo que un hombre se caiga y me dirijo rápidamente a donde ella está, varias personas me impiden verla y acercarme; pero de pronto ella voltea y su rostro se ilumina con una dulce sonrisa mientras camina rápidamente hacia donde me encuentro.

Me vio.

—¿En dónde has estado amor? —Pregunta, pero no es a mí.

Un hombre de cabello plateado se acerca a ella y la besa.

—Por aquí, por allá. —Respondió el peliplateado sonriendo. —Ya sabes a donde el viento me lleve.

—¿Es un secreto? —La escuche preguntar juguetonamente.

—En diez segundo ya no lo será. —Responde él para luego ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y tomarle una mano en donde deposita un beso.

—¡¿Ante que haces?! —Dice ruborizándose al ver que toda la galería se ha quedado en silencio y les presta atención.

—Lo que siempre he querido hacer. Serena Tsukino, eres todo para mí, mi mundo, mi corazón, eres mi mejor amiga, la mujer de la que estoy locamente enamorado. Concédeme el honor de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo de formar una familia a tu lado y hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo día de mi vida.

La cara de ella refleja mil emociones en un segundo. Felicidad, sorpresa, nervios y lo que más me duele… reflejan amor, amor por alguien que no soy yo.

—Si. —Es su respuesta. —Si quiero Diamante. ¡SI, SI, SI! —Dice emocionada mientras él le pone el anillo de compromiso y se levanta para besarla frente a todas las personas quienes aplauden y los felicitan.

—¡TE AMO SERENA! —Dice el hombre llamado Diamante mientras la hace dar vueltas haciendo que ella ría y toda la galería aplauda más fuerte.

Me doy la vuelta sintiendo que el dolor que siento en mi corazón amenaza con partirme a la mitad. Siempre estuve seguro de que ella estaría a mi lado, que me apoyaría, que me amaría. Seguro de que ella conocía mis sentimientos aun cuando yo no los decía, de que ella entendía que me mantenía siempre ocupado para darle un buen futuro.

Pero yo mismo maté ese futuro.

Por mi estupidez.

Por mi indecisión.

Por mi arrogancia.

Por mi silencio.

La calle llena de gente me rodea y amenaza con tragarme entero y enterrarme. No sé si debo sonreír porque ella encontró la felicidad que yo no le dí o llorar por que la perdí.

No sé si debo seguir viviendo aun cuando nunca la tendré a mi lado o quizá deba simplemente dejarme morir para ya no sentir este vacío y este dolor.

La lluvia empieza a caer pero no me importa, las gotas de agua se mezclan con mis lágrimas mientras me pierdo en la noche sin rumbo ni esperanza.

Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y hacer todo de una forma diferente, pero no es posible.

Y el dolor que siento… es como un cuchillo que se entierra en mi corazón y me mata poco a poco.

Ella está fuera de mi vida… y todo es mi culpa.

.

.

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
